Strongest Under Heaven
''Strongest Under Heaven ''(aka S.U.H.) is a fighting game developed and published by Aozora and created by Akira Jotaro who is more known for creating Japanese animation. Story The S.U.H. Tournament was created and owned by Rikuo Saiga, a rich oldman who enjoys fighting. He created the fighting tournament so he could be able to witness great fighters from all over the world and get a chance to fight them. He had only made it that it is only held every 2 years so every fighter who wishes to participate could train for 2 years and be fully prepared for the tournament when it comes to their country. After 6 years since the last tournament Japan, Hinamori Raikuro decides to join the tournament when she found out the next tournament was back in Japan and wishes for revenge against the person who killed her father, the Chinese dark martial arts master Tenken. Following Hinamori was her childhood rival, Ryo Sakurai, who knows the same skills and techniques her father does since he was her father's disciple. Gameplay Strongest Under Heaven is a 3D fighting game similar to the Tekken and Virtua Fighter series with a few similar mechanics from the Street Fighter series. As with many fighting games, players choose a character from a lineup, and engage in hand-to-hand combat with an opponent in 1-on-1, 2-on-2, or 2-on-1 matches depending on the selected mode. Like Street Fighter, the way the characters fight are played with the buttons corresponding to the strength of the attack but unlike most fighting games, the damage dealt on one part of the character's body could damage the character more in that certain area than in a more defensive part of the body, meaning each character has a weak point that could determine the match faster once a certain area of the body is wounded enough. Like the newer Soul Calibur games, some parts of the clothes could rip or fall off if it is damaged enough. By default, there are 2 to 3 rounds of combat and the player must win 2 out of 3 to win and the time limit is 90 seconds per round. However, players have the choice of making only 1 round or more up to 5 rounds per match as well as changing the time limit and options for the game. If a player wins by retaining all his or her health, the announcer will say "Perfect!" but if a player wins without having a full health bar, then the announcer will say "K.O!" or "Time's Up!" depending on if the player wins or loses by knock out or time expiration, but if both players lose at the same time, the announcer will say "Double K.O!" or "Time's Up! Double Out!" depending on how both the players lose at the same time. Character roster *Hinamori Raikuro *Ryo Sakurai *Shin Yurai *Kasumi Gotoh *Jack Long *Yugi Sanada *Tyler Jordan *Yusuke Furukawa *Wataru Taro *Kai Musashibo Unlockable Characters *Lee Tsu Han *Futo *Aya *Spear *Ming Yu *Max Hart *Ryuunosuke Emaki *Neng Chai *Yin & Yang *Lu Lin *Tenken *Agent *Sentry *Rikuo Saiga Strongest Under Heaven: Classic Edition Strongest Under Heaven: Classic Edition is a remake of the original Strongest Under Heaven game for the PlayStation Portable. The features of Strongest Under Heaven 2 ''and 3'' were added as an upgrade for the game. The 3D character models and stages were replaced with sprites making the game a 2D fighter game to change the gameplay, making it feel like a classic fighter game. The ability to injure certain body parts, such as only one the arms or legs, was removed due to the classic 2D gameplay. The character Hinamori Raikuro (Adult) from Strongest Under Heaven 3 was also added into the roster as a bonus character. She can be unlocked by finishing the story mode of Hinamori Raikuro (Young) twice, the second time must be after every other characters' story modes are completed. The characters Ryo Sakurai (Adult), Sin, Jiangshi, Spear v3.0-Perfection, and John Kuroda were added into the game as DLC characters; John Kuroda is the only one of the DLC characters to not be free to download since he is not an original character to the game. Category:Video Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PSP Games